


Sugar Rush

by antlurrs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M, Superstuck, Tricksters, slight frotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antlurrs/pseuds/antlurrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The Tailorbird calls General Terror out for a little midnight fight, GT is surprised (and a little more than flustered) to find out he's in for more than a fight... And that something has gone ridiculously wrong with his nemesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot that I'd never uploaded this! This was for the little 'Trickster' event that happened with the Superstuck blogs on Tumblr back in... April, I think. Haha, I'm so late. @__@; Buuuut yeah. This was fun to write. :3

You know something is wrong the moment you step foot into this stupid alley.

“Tailorbird!” you call out briskly, “I know you’re here, so come out already!” Your voice echoes off of the dingy brick walls, and you shiver slightly. You will not, however, admit that the whole scenario is completely creeping you out. Never! You are a top notch villain; places like this should not unnerve you a bit. Not even if it is dark and cold and weirdly silent.

But you are completely alone this round. Otto is in for monthly maintenance, and while he’d expressly asked you to wait until he was able to assist you to go out and participate in any shenanigans, you are a fidgety one and couldn’t pass up the opportunity to go solo, to try and gain some experience on your own. You will be fine!

You could have kept up that mantra to convince yourself that you _were_ fine, but after a few moments of waiting, a sharp giggle cuts through the silence, and the hair on the back of your neck stands on end. Something is very wrong.

You whirl around, your cape swishing dramatically through the air, and your eyes register a flash of white and pink before it disappears around the corner. Bristling, you bare your teeth. “Strider, I swear to god, this isn’t funny!”

Another giggle. What the hell is going on? That couldn’t have been… Strider? No way.

Surely, it wasn’t The Tailorbird who was messing with you. He’d called you out, saying he wanted to blow off some steam and use you as a punching bag. You, of course, had accepted readily with the resounding comeback that NO, it was HE who would be the punching bag this round, but…

Edging forward, your hand creeps to your belt for the waiting ray gun that sits upon your hip. You’re now very glad you brought it. Of course, the path to a simple round of fisticuffs just had to be fraught with other distractions--!

“You made me wait so looooong, Jake!”

You freeze, a very unmanly squeak bubbling at the back of your throat, but you hold it in. Villains do NOT squeak! Slowly, you turn around once again, and your eyes widen.

What the _shit?_

It's definitely Strider--that hairdo is a dead giveaway anywhere--but, at the same time, it isn’t. His voice is more high pitched and… Holy god, the man is giggling!

“Strider? What the devil fucking dickens are you wearing?” you ask incredulously, “You… You look ridiculous!”

His outfit has changed from the familiar orange and black to white and pink. His boots have… High heels? His gloves end with soft pink fibers curling around his elbows like fur. His goggles are tinted pink, as is his hair. And to top all that off with a god damn cherry, he sports something like a long, pink ponytail attached to the backside of his suit.

In all honesty, you feel like laughing at him, but the mirth dies in your chest as he cocks his hips, placing his hands daintily upon them, and flat out _grins_ at you. It is so completely unlike him to do such a thing, and you immediately suspect the Anarchy Goddess.

“Ha, ha,” you deadpan, “Very funny, Vriska! Dressing him up in a ridiculous mockery of his super suit, very clever. But if you don’t mind, we were going to have a little fight, so if you could just--”

“Oh, Jake,” The Tailorbird quips in that high, sing-song voice, “She’s got nothing to do with this!”

Oh. That’s certainly not good. You worry your lip between your buck teeth, apprehension growing. Surely, this was a mistake? Why else would he wear such a garish outfit and act so… Strange? “I… Don’t understand. This makes no sense!”

“Your face makes no sense, silly.”

You splutter. That was a new one. “I’d say your face makes no sense, you crazed hooligan!” you snap, “You called me out here so that we could have an uninterrupted fight! Are you making fun of me? Again?”

You suppose you can deal with it. After all, you are no stranger to Strider’s cutting, mocking attitude towards you as of late. Besides, it might do well to fuel more of the fire under your ass; this is starting to tick you off a little. Maybe you can take it out on his face like you’d originally come here to do.

The Tailorbird steps forward, and without really thinking about it, you take a step back. The man in front of you _pouts_.

“What’s the matter? This is all me,” he says, sweeping his arms out wide, “I’m just having fun. Let’s have fun together, Jake.”

You still. The situation just keeps getting weirder. He never calls you that. It’s always a botched version of your title or your last name… Then again, he never dresses like that, never talks like that, never, ever _smiles_ like that.

“Strider,” you start, “Just… Wait a minute. What’s going on? Why are you acting like…”

Oh shit. He’s about to flash step. You can somehow always tell from his body language, even if it doesn’t do you a lick of good!

You jump backwards, trying to get away, but of course, he’s always faster than you. Quicker than your eyes can catch in the dim light, he’s suddenly got you pinned against the cool brick, hands pressing tightly to the front of your shoulders, and… Holy hell, what’s he doing with his knee?!

“Unhand me at once!” you demand, your own voice rising in pitch. You would scowl, but he’s looking at you with such an easy smile, those damned eyes of his almost _sparkling_ behind his ridiculous goggles. He slides said goggles to the top of his head and raises his knee so that it’s at your crotch.

You breathe out through your nose, trying to keep calm, and you raise up slightly on your toes to get away from the gentle pressure, but he is having none of that. He raises his knee even higher, and you shudder. Why the hell is your body so sensitive?!

“Come on, Jake. Don’t you want to play with me? Let’s play a game together. Games are fun.”

He presses his entire body against yours, and you can’t help but notice just how _warm_ he is, or how handsome he is with the light smattering of freckles across his nose and cheekbones. It’s quite hard to ignore, since he’s nearly nose to nose with you. He leans forward and you instinctively move back, but your head collides painfully with the brick and you hiss in pain.

“Shhhh, I’m not gonna hurt you. I just want to play with you,” Strider purrs, rubbing his nose affectionately against your own. His hands drift down off of your shoulders, and before you can try to get away, they’re curling around your back and pulling you against his chest as he peppers your face with butterfly kisses.

You’re too stunned to move; his actions are completely alien to you, so unlike his usual conduct. “What on earth, wh-what are you… Why are you doing this?” you ask, half groaning. The entire time, that damned knee of his never left the space between your legs. Your face flares red with shame as you realize your nemesis is getting you excited, and quite easily too.

“I’m just playing with you, don’t you want to play with me?” he asks sweetly, nibbling at your jaw. His hands massage your back muscles firmly and you melt into his touch.

This was so not what you were prepared for! You were ready to fight, to break and to be broken, to let off steam. You both need it, and you both know it. So why…?

Working your hands up to his shoulders, you push him as far away as you can, but your muscles tremble and grow weak as he works insistently at your body. It’s a good thing he holds you so tightly to the wall, or your knees would have buckled instantly.

“Dag nabbit, what’s gotten into you?!” you ask, panting. Your glasses are knocked askew as he lunges forward again, one of his hands sliding up your face to thread into your hair as he nuzzles your throat.

“You should join me. Or rather… Us.”

You force yourself to focus, trying your damnest to ignore the steady pulse of desire flooding your veins. What is he talking about? “What in the… Strider, did you take… Drugs or something?" You can feel him grinning into the skin below your jaw.

“Something like that~ But it’s candy. Just candy. Want some? Jane gave it to me.”

Your jaw drops open and thumps him neatly on the forehead. He pulls back with a soft grumble and opts to nose at your temple instead. “Jane? Jane Crocker?”

“The Giggling Gumdrop herself.”

You had to roll your eyes at that. “That sounds incredibly accurate at this point.”

He giggles too, reaching around to his belt and working his finger into a little pouch as you watch. As he withdraws his hand, you catch a glimpse of a small round candy the size of a dime, colored in Jane’s infamous light blue hue.

“What, so the Crocker Corp is making drugs now?” you ask, your voice growing a bit hoarse from your panting. He’s moving his hips now, swaying in time with yours, and you can’t help but rock forward just a bit, your forehead dropping to his shoulder. He holds you sweetly, pressing a light kiss to your cheek.

“I told you, it’s just candy, you dork,” he giggles again, and you are briefly pulled from your hazy feeling of _wanting_ for a split second because this is _wrong_ , Dirk Strider does _not_ call you such silly, endearingly insulting things, _ever_ \--

But then he uses his other hand and gently curls his fingers under your chin, raising your face so that you are both staring into each others’ eyes. Yours are wide, slightly suspicious and maybe a little scared, though you’d never admit it. His are crinkling happily at the edges, but at the same time, they’re the most predatory you’ve ever seen them.

“It’s actually not gum, like the name implies,” he says, bringing it up to eye level so that you can see it. It’s blue, so incredibly blue, but you can smell it because he waves it under your nose.

“Ch-chocolate?” you choke out just as he rocks against you again, “Blue chocolate? She’s r-really outdone herself this t- _Ah…_ ”

He grins, pressing his forehead against yours. There’s a light pink flush to his cheeks now, and you groan, realizing he’s just as hard as you are. And as wrong as it is, it just makes you want even more.

“You should play with us,” he breathes, “It won’t last forever. Come on. It’ll be fun. Let’s have fun together, Jake. She made it in secret. It’s an experiment. We’re just having fun.”

You consider calling Otto, but if he’s still in maintenance there’s a chance he’s been shut down, and your thought process is slowly dwindling, slowing to a molasses trickle as you lose yourself to the cloud of lust. But before you can even protest, he’s got the little blue chocolate ball between his teeth and oh god, he’s _kissing_ you, the Tailorbird is kissing you and _ooooh…_

His lips are warm and firm and taste of powdered sugar. You whimper against his mouth as he slides both gloved hands up to your cheeks and holds you steady. The kiss is slow, passionate and sweet, and for a second you forget who’s actually kissing you, but your thoughts crash to a halt and jumble into a pile as he uses his tongue to force the chocolate into your mouth.

It’s already halfway melted, a sweet, mushy mess, and you swallow without thinking. You push back with a sharp, desperate noise and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him as close as you can.

He lets you, smiling against your lips and humming happily as his gloved thumbs stroke your cheek. Warmth is spreading through your body, a tingling sensation enveloping you, from your head all the way down to the tips of your toes, and you are so, so _happy…_

Then, the kiss is broken, and you sag against him, panting for a moment as the new feelings register in your brain. Things piece back together, you can think clearer, and for the first time in a sad, long while, you feel _free._

A giggle slowly forms in your throat, and it bubbles out without warning. Soon, you are full out laughing into his chest, rocking with him back and forth on your feet and hugging him tightly. Your outfit, like his, has changed. How can a piece of candy influence clothing? But you aren’t paying attention to it at all. Who cares what you look like? You’re so fucking happy! You’re _free!_

“Are you ready to have fun, Jake?” you feel the Tailorbird breathe against your neck, and you grin so hard your cheeks hurt.

“Am I _ever_.”

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand there it is. I've fixed a few things here and there, but please feel free to correct anything you find amiss. o3o


End file.
